The Runt and the Master
by Yaoigoddess01
Summary: Atsushi Murasakibara has been in love with his best friend Seijuro Akashi for years but he hasn't wanted to ruin their friendship. When Seijuro's behavior becomes erratic after a passionate kiss they share, Atsushi worries that his feelings for him may be too much for his best friend to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is another request for a pairing By one of my online friends. I really have enjoyed writing this and I hope she's happy with the result, we shall soon see! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story!**

The Runt and the Master

Atsushi Murasakibara sat at his desk looking out the window, munching on shrimp flavored chips, one of his favorite snacks. Actually Murasaki liked almost any snack he could get his hands on. He ate constantly, he was almost never seen without food in his mouth or chewing something, but that wasn't always the case.

Murasaki was an orphan, he'd been left on the doorstep of a orphanage in a basket with a note pinned to his blanket that said Murasakibara Atsushi. The headmaster at the orphanage took that to mean that was his name and so he was called.

The orphanage wasn't a horrible place to live. There were other kids there and some of them were nice to him, but most of them were kinda cruel, especially one of them.

You see when Atsushi was younger he had been very small, a bit of a runt in fact. He was quiet and rather girly looking with his lavender hair and eyes, and he was often mistake for a girl. Some would even say he was beautiful. Which caused him to be bullied frequently. That was how he happened to meet Seijuro Akashi for the first time.

~ Eleven years ago~

Atsushi was playing in the sand box by himself at the park next to his orphanage. Murasaki played alone a lot, his last friend had been adopted, which left him without any friends at the orphanage...again.

Though Atsushi was a beautiful child he wasn't a big talker and he didn't put on a show like the other children did when people would come to pick kids to adopt on Visit Day.

Most times the couples would mistake him for a girl, and then change their mind once they realized he was a boy. No one wanted a shy, tiny, boy who looked like a girl. Those all seemed like attributes that best fit a girl. He couldn't help it he was unbearably shy, and he kept to himself. Even when potential parents would speak to him he was just too shy to answer them so he was never picked to be adopted.

As Atsushi played alone in the sand box the tears he had fought so hard to hold in finally rolled down his pale cheeks into the sand. He was happy his friend had been adopted but he was lonely without him. Suddenly a ball hit Atsushi in the head pushing him forward into the sand castle he was building. More tears began to fill Atsushi's eyes even though he was trying to fight them.

Hey "girl" looks like you didn't get adopted again!" Jubei sneered.

Jubei Sakamoto was the orphanage bully and Atsushi was his favorite target. He was about 7 years old but he was strong and mean. Atsushi was tiny and only 5 there was no way he could stop Jubei from hitting or teasing him, so he tried to run back to the orphanage to the safety of the headmaster. He was running when the ball that Jubei had hit him with earlier hit him again in the head and he hit the ground hard. His little chin scraped against the pavement cutting it open. Atsushi tried to get up but, Jubei stepped on his back pinning him down.

"Aww look the little "girl" fell over!" Jubei mocked, laughing as Atsushi struggled under his foot.

It was all too much for Atsushi, and he began to cry in earnest. Tears ran down his cheeks stinging the cut on his chin, he continued to struggle but he just wasn't strong enough to push Jubei off.

"Stop crying ya little "girl"!

Atsushi turned his head to see Jubei about to hit him with his ball again. He covered his head and braced for impact. Then without warning he heard someone call Jubei's name in a snide sing song voice.

"Saaa-ka-mo-to!"

Suddenly Atsushi heard a thud and felt the weight of Jubei's body fall away. He looked back and saw that Jubei was lying on the ground wiping dirt and grass out of his eyes.

"Who threw that! I'll kill you!" Jubei growled while continuing to wipe his eyes and scrambling to his feet.

Atsushi looked to see who had thrown a clump of grass in Jubei's face. He turned back facing forward and saw a red head boy with one red eye and one gold eye, and those eyes squinted with a deadly gleam. He was such a cute but he wore a evil grin that could scare a full grown man. He was pristine in his little white sports jacket and tie. He was slowly dusting his hands together, removing the excess dirt and grass. Atsushi's was grateful to the boy for helping him but he was scared for him too. He was bigger then himself but he was still much smaller then Jubei.

"I see you bully people everywhere you go Sakamoto." The little redhead stated coolly, placing his hands behind his back.

Jubei's eyes widen in fear but he quickly hid it and scowled back at the little read head boy.

"Mind your own business Seijuro Akashi! Tch! Besides you don't have your school friends here to back you up! Jubei said grinning.

Oh! So his name was Seijuro Akashi, what a strong name to go with such a brave boy. Atsushi thought. Still no matter how brave the boy was Atsushi couldn't let him get hurt because of him.

"What makes you think I NEED my friends Sa-ka-mo-to?" Seijuro replied still grinning.

"Y-you c-can't beat me by yourself?" Jubei said stuttering.

It was more of a question then a statement. Atsushi had never seen Jubei this way and he marveled as he rose to stand next to Seijuro.

"It's no real feat to beat an incompetent like you, anyone could do it even this little girl." Seijuro replied pointing to Atsushi.

Girl?! Atsushi thought! Oh well almost everyone thought he was a girl at first sight, so it shouldn't be so surprising that Seijuro did too.

Jubei looked from Seijuro to Atsushi.

"That "girl" couldn't beat me on her best day!" Jubei retorted laughing hysterically.

"Well since you like picking on children smaller than yourself, why don't you try me for today." Seijuro said calmly with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Jubei must have seen the gleam too because he involuntarily jolted with fear, but quickly recovered and eyed his ball near him. Atsushi knew he was gonna try and throw that ball at Seijuro and then jump on him and beat him up, but Seijuro didn't even flinch. Atsushi grabbed the little red heads arm to stop him and tell him they should just run, but when he turned his face to the lavender boys and smiled so sweetly all his former ferocity gone from his beautiful mismatch eyes. Atsushi could do nothing but stare dumbfounded.

"It's ok he won't hurt me. Now just stay behind me." He said smiling at the lavender cherub.

Atsushi blushed releasing his arm, entranced by Seijuro's mismatch orbs. Just as he lets go Atsushi turned to see Jubei rearing back to throw his ball at Seijuro. His eyes went wide with fright and he pointed and squeaked.

Suddenly all the ferocity Seijuro put away returns, and he smiles his eyes once again filled with a deadly gleam.

Seijuro pushes Atsushi to the side, spins around then kicks the approaching ball back at Jubei where it hit him in the chest sending him sprawling. Atsushi had never seen anyone move that fast let alone a kid of 5 or 6 years old, at least not in real life. Seijuro positions himself in a fighting stance like the fighters do on TV. Jubei struggled to get up clutching his chest.

"I'm gonna kill you Seijuro!" Jubei growled.

"Do not address me by my first name we are not friends." Seijuro said glaring at Jubei with contempt.

Jubei growled and charged at Seijuro full speed. Just as Jubei tried to grab Seijuro, Seijuro grabbed Jubei's collar and dropped to the ground rolling on his back. Pulling Jubei with him and flipping him over his head sending him flying behind him. He released his grip on his shirt and Jubei landed onto his back, hitting the ground with such force he bounced. Jubei rolled on the ground groaning and crying.

Seijuro lifted himself from the ground with the grace of a gazelle and calmly walked over to Jubei dusting off his white jackest. Jubei flinched seeing Seijuro come into view above him.

"No no no! No more I-I give up!" He whimpered.

"I had no intention of striking you again, but if you continue to beg like a dog, I might reconsider. It goes against my better judgement so I do not hit defenseless people. Though if I see you bullying anyone again especially a girl I really will beat you you to a it?" Seijuro stated glaring down at Jubei.

"O-ok, o-ok! Y-you w-won't! I-I w-won't! Just don't hurt me!" He replied cringing.

"Retreat you ridiculous infant." I barely even touched you. Seijuro stated.

With that Jubei got up as best he could and hobbled away. Atsushi couldn't believe his eyes this cute boy was everything he wanted to be. Fierce, strong, and a hero, his hero to be exact!

"Are you alright little girl? Seijuro asked holding Atsushi little hand. Atsushi was so happy and so impressed by the redhead that he wasn't even thinking about him calling him a little girl.

Atsushi blushed and gripped the end of his little shirt with his other hand.

"Oh dear me...You have a cut on your beautiful face." Seijuro observed.

Atsushi had forgotten all about the cut on his chin. He watched as Seijuro released his hand and he reached in the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a handkerchief. He took the handkerchief and gently wiped the dirt and blood off of Atsushi chin.

"That stupid ape Jubei! Tch! Hitting a girl! Seijuro snarled.

Atsushi wanted to tell him that he was a boy, but Seijuro was being so nice and it had been a while since anyone had been so kind to him. Plus he was afraid that the red head boy would be angry with him for not saying so sooner.

"There all better. The bleeding's finally stopped."

With that Seijuro leaned in and kissed Atsushi chin. Atsushi blushed bright red and balled up the front of his shirt in his little hands.

"You are such a cute little girl. What is your name?" Seijuro said smiling so sweetly at Atsushi.

Atsushi had to tell him. As soon as he said his name he would know he wasn't a girl.

"Atsushi Murasakibara..." He replied shyly looking down.

He looked up to see a confused look in Seijuro's beautiful mismatch eyes.

"But that's a boys name." Seijuro stated cautiously.

"T-that cuz I-I'm a-a boy..." Atsushi whispered turning his toe shyly.

" A boy?..." Seijuro stared with his brows knit in confusion.

Seijuro gently pulled the waist band of Atsushi shorts and under pants away from his body so he could see Atsushi's private part.

Atsushi balled his shirt in his fists even more lifting his shirt a bit till his little belly showed. It was sad but he was kinda of used to having people check him because they thought he was a girl but for some reason he was more embarrassed this time. He really liked Seijuro and he didn't want him to be mad at him.

"You are a boy...Ah well you're still beautiful." Seijuro said caressing Atsushi cheek.

"Though it won't do for you to let people bully you like this. You're a boy...Act like one." Seijuro said sternly.

Atsushi lip quivered and tears began to fill his big lavender eyes.

"Do not cry! This is for your own good. Come give me your face of resolve!" Seijuro said.

Atsushi did his best to stop his tears from falling. He didn't want Seijuro to hate him so he sniffed and put on the toughest face he could muster. Which wasn't very good but still he tried. Seijuro snickered seeing the silly look on Atsushi's face.

"We are going to have to work on that, but you receive an A for effort. Come I'll escort you home."

Seijuro took Atsushi's hand in his and started walking. To the main entrance of the park. When they got there Seijuro requested that Atsushi point the way. Atsushi did so and they made their way down the block. It wasn't long before Atsushi stopped in front of the orphanage. Causing Seijuro to stop too. Seijuro glanced up at the building they now stood in front of, then back to Atsushi.

"Atsushi...this is where you live?" Seijuro questioned.

Atsushi nodded and Seijuro smiled gently at him, squeezing his hand a bit tighter.

"Ok then let us go." Seijuro said pulling Atsushi toward the front door.

Atsushi didn't move. He didn't want Seijuro to see how the other kids treated him, that he really didn't have any friends, but most of all he didn't want Seijuro to know that he'd been at the orphanage all of his life and still no one had adopted him.

"What's wrong Atsushi? Don't you wanna go home?"

Atsushi's lavender hair swept his shoulders as he shook his head no.

"Do you not like the orphanage Atsushi? Seijuro asked.

Atsushi didn't answer. Seijuro grabbed him by his shoulders turning Atsushi to himself so they were face to face. The redhead lifted Atsushi chin so he could look into his eyes.

"Atsushi look at me." Seijuro commaned.

Atsushi lifted his gaze and looked into Seijuro's mismatched eyes.

"Don't worry things will get better soon ok, but I need you to do a couple of things for me.

Atsushi looked at Seijuro expectantly, and nodded in agreement.

"I need you to stay strong, do not let anyone walk on you. Sometimes saying no is all the incentive people need to let you alone. Look people in the eye let them know you mean what you say. Wordless stare into there eyes, you do that long enough with anyone and it will creep them out. And the most important thing. Eat as much as you can so you can grow big and strong. So big that no one will ever mess with you. Can you do these things for me, can you remember that?"

Atsushi steeled himself and he nodded his head vigorously. He was going to do everything Seijuro asked to the best of his ability.

"Ok now, I have to go, but I'll be back. Wait for me and remember to do all the things I told you till I get back. Ok?

Atsushi nodded as Seijuro let go of his hand and walked back down the stairs leaving. Atsushi wanted to cry but he promised Seijuro he would stay strong and wait.

Some of the children still picked on Atsushi but he did all the things Seijuro had told him to do. He was best at telling them no then staring them down till they cried and ran away from him. He was also excellent at eating constantly. The headmaster was worried the lavenderette was gonna get fat or eat them out of house and home. Jubei still gave Atsushi dirty looks but after that day he never touched him again. Atsushi wasn't big on fighting but he really enjoyed not being picked on every day, all the time. But what Atsushi loved most about all of the new things in his life was that Seijuro would come and visit almost every day. They played, and Seijuro taught Atsushi how to defend himself against people who were bigger than him.

After about a month of Seijuro's visits he showed up with a tall man in a black suit with a black briefcase. The man wore tiny glasses and spoke very well. Seijuro said he'd come to do some paper work. The man went in the office with the headmaster while the two little boys played. When he was finished he approached the two young boys.

"Ok Atsushi kun it's time to go." He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

Atsushi looked to Seijuro who was grinning at him with pride.

"Well you can't expect me to be going back and forth from here to home, and from home to here forever, right?" Seijuro said in mock annoyance.

Atsushi felt tears begin to fill his eyes. He ran to Seijuro and grabbed him hugging him around his middle, he cried happily into his shoulder. Seijuro hugged the lavenderette back and pet his lavender locks, smiling.

Atsushi looked up into Seijuro's mismatch orbs smiling with tears in his eyes. He had always wanted a family, and Seijuro had been the closest thing he'd ever had to one. Atsushi didn't know Seijuro's parents but they couldn't be bad if they had made someone as perfect as Seijuro, besides even if they weren't great he still had Seijuro and that's all that really mattered. Atsushi was the happiest he'd ever been in his short little life.

"I love you Seijuro..." Atsushi whispered so softy Seijuro almost didn't hear.

Seijuro's eyes went wide as he looked down at the lavender eyed cherub in his arms. He leaned down and wiped away Atushi's tears.

"I love you too Atsushi Murasakibara."

**AN:I hope you like the start to my new story, and stay with me to see what happens with this pair. thank you for reading and please, comment, like favorite, follow and vote! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi I have no idea why I didn't have a into to this chapter before but I'm doing it now. I hope you like this chapter and it excites you as much as it did me as I wrote it please enjoy!**

The Runt and The Master Chapter 2

They packed up the few things Atsushi had and put it in his little suitcase and went back downstairs everyone was lined up in two lines all the way to the door waiting to say goodbye. Some of them Atsushi had actually become friendly with, and he waved and smiled shyly to them. On his left close to the door he saw Jubei Sakamoto scowling with tears in his eyes. Atsushi thought he knew why he looked this way, so he reached out and leaned close to Jubei and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Jubei I forgive you."

Jubei's eyes went wide and he began to hiccup cry as Atsushi pet him gently.

"I-I I'm so-sorryyyy...A-Atsushi!" Jubei sobbed.

"Bye bye Jubei."

Atsushi walked further and right into the headmaster's open arms.

"We're gonna miss you Atsushi, be happy in your new life." The headmaster said swaying lightly with the lavenderette in her arms.

Atsushi squeezed her as hard as he could. She was the closest thing he had to a mother and she was wonderful. He would miss her most of all. She pulled back to look down at Atsushi and smiled.

"You've become so strong and brave in the last month! I'm so proud of you!" And you've grown a bit too. The headmaster beamed.

Atsushi smiled at her pleased that she had noticed the change in him.

"I supposed we have you to thank for that Seijuro Akashi. The headmaster smiled turning to the mismatch gaze of the impressive little red head boy.

"You take good care of him Seijuro."  
She said squinting and wagging her finger at him playfully.

"Of that you can be sure of Madame." Seijuro stated bowing at the waist.

That was that, Atsushi moved into Seijuro's family mansion. He had his own room which was as big as the room he and all the other boys slept in at the orphanage. He couldnt have been happier even if he was with his biological parents.

Atsushi was hoping to meet Seijuro's parents, but that didn't happen for another six months they were always away on business. Though when he finally did meet them they were lovely, and they seemed to be very fond if him too, but not even a month after the returned they left again. Which left Atsushi and Seijuro alone a lot. They still had the mansion staff and Tanka the family lawyer, the man who had come to pick up Atsushi with Seijuro when he was adopted. That was fine for Atsushi but he wondered if that might be one of the reasons Seijuro had his parents adopt him in the first place, maybe Seijuro was...lonely.

For the first few years Atsushi stayed relatively small and girlie looking, and though Seijuro had him learning self defense the little lavenderette just didn't have that fighting spirt. He knew all the moves and he was exceptional at any martial art he was taught. He had bluffing and telling people "no"down pat, but when it came to fighting he just didn't have it in him to cause other people pain even if they were picking on him.

On the first day of school one of the schools biggest bullies Saito Fujimori came in late that day and decided to pick on Atsushi seeing as he was new and small. Little did he know that the amethyst eyed doll was Seijuro's adopted brother. Everyone knew not to mess with Seijuro.

Fujimori had decided it was a good idea to hang Atsushi up like a coat in the class coat room. It didn't take long for word to get to Seijuro. So he decided he'd go survey the scene and lend a hand if need be.

"Haha your feet don't even touch the ground pip squeak!" Fujimori chortled.

Atsushi didn't cry he was finally over his crying stage at least in front of other people he still did it when he was alone sometimes but lately he'd hadn't had any need for tears. So he just glared at the bully.

"Why're ya just staring at me ya little brat! Why don't you cry!" Fujimori yelled.

Atsushi just stared at him blankly.

"Fine! I bet you'll cry if I hit you!"

Atsushi was now very afraid, not because he feared Fujimori would hurt him. Atsushi feared he was going to be forced to to defend himself, and Atsushi didn't want to hurt Fujimori.

Little Atsushi saw Fujimori's arm pull back to punch him and he knew he'd have to defend himself. Atsushi was small but he hit hard and was a lot stronger then he looked. All the training with Seijuro's instructors and sparing with Seijuro had paid off.

"Atsushi...there you are." Seijuro cooed sweetly.

Atsushi saw Fujimori's eyes go wide with fear, and he froze with his arm cocked back. Fujimori turned his head and looked into the red heads deadly gaze.

Seijuro walked slowly toward him with his hands behind his back. Fujimori was caught in the grip of Seijuro's unnerving stare. Seijuro had a natural persona that told you, he was a predator and you were prey. Your every instinct screamed that he was deadly. He very rarely had to use his actual strength to make his point or get his way.

"Uhhhh h-hey A-Akashi...uhhh I I..." Fujimori stammered.

"Hmmmm...funny I don't recall speaking to you. In fact I was speaking to my new adopted brother Atsushi Murasakibara. I see you've met him." Seijuro said smiling deviously at Fujimori.

Fujimori began to shake as he watched Seijuro lift Atsushi off the hook he had placed him on.

"A-Akas-sshi-i I-I d-didn't kn-"

Seijuro turned back around and faced Fujimori still grinning like an evil doll.

"Hey Fujimori I wanna show you something, you wanna see it?" Seijuro asked with his head cocked to the side leaning forward staring into Fujimori's frightened gaze.

Fujimori gulped unable to rip his gaze from Seijuro's mismatch glower.

"Y-yes?" Fujimori answered

"But of course you do!" Seijuro replied gleefully leaning back and bringing his hands in front of himself.

Somehow Seijuro had acquired a rather good sized pair of very sharp looking scissors. He placed them on Fujimori's big belly and twisted them a bit, as he simpered up at him. Fujimori swallowed audibly looking down at the scissors poking his belly.

"You see these scissors Fujimori? I really want to see how sharp they are, you know? But I just can't think of anything that I want to try them on." Seijuro said pushing the scissors harder into Fujimori's stomach.

Fujimori began to quake in his shoes as the scissors steel blades scratched his soft flesh through his thin shirt.

"A-Akas-shi I-I!" Fujimori exclaimed.

"Ah ah ah! Don't move Fujimori I wouldn't want to cut you, now would I?" Seijuro replied sarcastically.

"N-no A-Akashi y-you w-wouldn't want to d-do that."

"Now seeing as you didn't know that Atsushi was mine I'll let you slide without trying my handy dandy new scissors on your worthless hide. Though I do recall telling you not to bully anyone. Hmmmm...what to do what to do...? Ah! I know!"

With one swift move Seijuro cut Fujimori's leather belt and his pants fell to the floor.

"Oh my! These are sharp I didn't even have to squeeze hard to cut through your belt. Ugh! but now I wish I hadn't please pull up your pants I don't want my Atsushi to see such unsavory things!" Seijuro scorned.

Seijuro grabbed Atsushi hand and made his way around Fujimori. Just as he and Atsushi got to the doorway he turned and smiled.

"Oh! And if you ever even look at my Atsushi funny I won't be so lenient next time. Have a nice day!" Seijuro said cheerfully.

Atsushi blushed bright red he was so happy that Seijuro had called him "his" Atsushi. He was beside himself with joy. Until he remembered that Seijuro had saved him again. Then he was a little disappoint with himself.

"Um Seijuro I'm sorry you had to save me again." Atsushi whispered softly.

"I didn't save you Atsushi, I saved Fujimori. Seijuro replied.

"Huh?"

"I could see that you were fully prepared to defend yourself and you would have done so had I not come upon you, but you also would have been upset if you hurt him. I don't want you upset behind someone like Fujimori. I on the other hand have no problem using menace to sway people's bad decisions." Seijuro replied grinning evilly.

Atsushi thought about that for a bit. Seijuro was right he really would have felt bad if he'd hurt Fujimori even if he deserved it. Atsushi stared at the little redheads profile as they walked down the hall to make their way to the play ground. He loved everything about him. From the top of his ruby red head to his dissimilar expressive eyes. All the way down to his perfectly dressed toes.

That was the first time Atsushi felt that sweet flutter in his chest. Atsushi and Seijuro only grew closer, and the little lavenderette began to realize that his love for Seijuro wasn't brotherly.

By this time Atsushi had been living with Seijuro for a little over 4 years now, he was 9 and Seijuro 10. They had both thinned out and gotten taller, but Seijuro was still a bit taller then Atsushi. He desperately wanted to catch up to Seijuro. So Atsushi ate all the time over the years. It had been a great 4 years the best years of Atsushi's life, but as Atsushi's got older things got even more complicated.

Atsushi would get "excited"when Seijuro touched him and blush when he would hold him, and when they shared bathes he always had to hide his private part so Seijuro wouldn't find out how he really felt. Seijuro had come to believe his little lavenderette was just bashful. Atsushi didn't know if Seijuro felt the same about him, and he loved him way too much to make Seijuro uncomfortable. So he kept his growing love to himself.

The hardest part was sometime Seijuro would suddenly stare at Atsushi then he'd pull him close and kiss the little lavenderette right on the mouth. The first time it happened they were watching TV in Seijuro's room. When Atsushi was about 6 or 7. Out of nowhere Seijuro pushed Atsushi down on the bed. Atsushi stared up at the amorous red heads divergent orbs. His heart beating so fast it was like a humming bird fluttering in his chest. Slowly Seijuro lowered himself down and pressed his soft warm lips to Atsushi's perfect pout.

"Mmmmmm..." Atsushi moaned.

As Seijuro moved his lips slowly over Atsushi's while holding the back of his head and neck. Atsushi mind was a blur he was nothing but sheer sensation. He quivered as Seijuro's tongue slipped into his little mouth exploring him as Atsushi gripped his adopted brother's shoulders with his tiny hands, and just as Atsushi felt he would pass out Seijuro released him. He just simply sat up, then sat Atsushi up and once again began watching TV like nothing.

After that it happen more often, sometimes Seijuro would rub his body against Atsushi's. It felt so good. Atsushi loved it and he loved Seijuro but they never spoke about what they were doing. They only did it then stopped when Seijuro seemed somewhat sated. The one time Atsushi gathered up enough courage to ask Seijuro about it, he simply said it was because he was his little brother and families kiss each other. For some reason that answer really hurt Atsushi, he expected another answer but he didn't know what it was. He just knew that wasn't the one he was looking for. That was the first time he had wanted to cry since coming to live with Seijuro.

Seijuro realized how hurt Atsushi was about his answer and he stopped kissing Atsushi for a long time. Trying to keep his desires at bay. Atsushi missed Seijuro's kisses but he never asked him to start it up again. Seijuro seemed to be fighting himself about it and Atsushi didn't wanna cause him anymore stress then he was already having.

Then after months of abstaining Seijuro finally broke down, and just like before, Seijuro just jumped the amethyst eyed boy. They were taking a bath and suddenly seijuro was on him. Thrusting his tongue into Atsushi's warm,wet mouth.

"Hahhhhmmmnnn..." Atsushi sighed as he slid his hands up Seijuro's soapy wet skin pulling him closer.

Seijuro broke from the kiss, surprised by Atsushi's lusty response, as he held Atsushi's naked wet body in his own soapy arms.

"Oh my little Atsushi did you miss my touch?" Seijuro cooed.

Atsushi blushed and nodded. Happy to have him near. Suddenly the lavenderette moaned as Seijuro's firmly griped and stroked the his little Atsushi's private part.

"Ahhhh...No S-Seijuro d-don't." Atsushi begged.

His whole body was shuddering and he panted softly against Seijuro's open lips. Seijuro gazed down into his sweet Atsushi's lavender eyes.

"Do you really want me to stop? I will if you want me to Atsushi." Seijuro replied.

Atsushi didn't know what to say he didn't want Seijuro to stop but he knew something was off. Something needed to be said or understood but Atsushi didn't know what it was he just knew he needed more. But his body was to needy for Seijuro's touch so he just shook his head no.

With that Seijuro grinned and began stroking Atsushi's member as he kissed him.

"You're so cute Atsushi, I'm sorry I just can't resist you. I need to touch you too."

Seijuro returened his lips to his little cherubs kissing him softly and slowly as he continued to pump Atsushi's now swollen shaft. Atsushi gripped Seijuro's shoulders groaning and bucking against his loves amorous strokes.

"Ah ah S-Seijuro..." Atsushi moaned dropping his head back panting softly.

Seijuro smiled and slipped his tongue into Atsushi's mouth again and it was glorious. All the feelings he had bottled up broke free as he fiercely devoured Atsushi's lips. Seijuro's pumping became more urgent, and the sensations that were surging all over his body were new and amazing.

Atsushi couldn't stop his voice from coming out and the more noise he made the more urgent Seijuro became kissing, grinding and touching all over all of a sudden Atsushi's whole body went rigid and shook. Atsushi had never felt anything so intense. He'd had dreams about Seijuro and doing things to him and woken up "wet", but never anything as good or as intense as this.

"Ahhhhhhh! Seijuro! The little lavenderette cried as he gripped Seijuro,digging his nails into his back.

When little Atsushi finally relaxed a bit he saw that he had shoot his cream all over Seijuro's hand and chest.

"Oh no Seijuro I-I'm s-sorry I-" Atsushi whispered apologetically.

"Shhh...Atsushi I'm happy that I was able to bring you to release that was my intention." He replied leaning forward and kissing his little love's lips.

"Don't be ashamed, I'm not."

**AN: Thank you! Comment, review, fan, follow, vote, thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really so guys for such a long wait! I hope I won't have to make you wait this long again. Please read and enjoy this chapter and I shall update again ASAP! Thank you for your time! **

The Runt and The Master Chapter 3

Soon after that everything changed. For awhile they still had interludes, little make out sessions and such. Then suddenly Atsushi had a growth spurt. His eating habits had finally paid off by the time he was 11 he was 5'11" while Seijuro was at a tiny 5 feet at 12. Seijuro couldn't believe how much his sweet little lavender eyed Atsushi had changed. Even his sweet little voice was gone, replaced by a deep manly tone.

At first Atsushi was excited.  
He was so tall no one tried to bully him he didn't need Seijuro to defend him, and he almost never had to fight. Most people were just to scared to try cuz he was so big, but after awhile the tall lavenderette noticed how different Seijuro had begun to treat him.

First off the kissing and the touching stopped. Not slowed down, not changed, it just stopped. He missed Seijuro's touch. The feel of his lips on his. The way his divergent eyes looked through to the core of him.

Atsushi knew long ago that he loved Seijuro, and not as a brother mind you. He knew Seijuro loved him too but he wasn't sure if it was in the same way. One thing was for sure the closeness that they had once shared before was broken. Atsushi couldn't understand what he could have done to make Seijuro change so much toward him. Yes he was bigger but he was still the same person on the inside. He was even more self reliant which could only be good right?

Seijuro even seemed to be...uncomfortable around him now. At home he spent time with Atsushi, he ate with him went to the movies with him chatted with him but it was off. Like Seijuro was cautious of him...like he was trying to keep him at bay.

At school Seijuro was even worse. Everyone treated the mild mannered giant differently. Girls were always asking him for help. Which was fine cuz Atsushi loved to help whenever he could. The girls no longer called him cute, adorable, or sweet. Now he was dreamy, sexy, manly and mysterious. They asked for his help with homework, with sports, with martial arts even with things that seemed easy enough for them to do themselves. Sometimes the girls would even follow him around, and in class they all tried to sit next to him. Even the cute little boys did the same.

They were nice enough so Atsushi didn't really mind. He just figured they were being nice to him so he'd help them, with whatever they needed. Besides he had his snacks and he had Seijuro. Though it seemed Seijuro didn't like the new attention Atsushi was getting he always seemed angry and aggressive toward the girls and cute boys that trailed behind him.

Atsushi missed his closeness with Seijuro so much that he had become accustom to relieving himself the way Seijuro had in the bath that one time. Atsushi would do it quietly, he never wanted Seijuro to find out what he was doing. He didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable then he already was. Especially since sometimes he would moan Seijuro's name upon releasing.

When he'd do it, he'd always picture himself holding Seijuro's little hands above his head in one of his own large ones, as he let the other roam his pristine little form. Admiring Seijuro whimpering and docile under him, as he kissed every part of the pale little redheads slender body. He even loved the face he imagined he would make as he slid deep inside him, filling him up so completely. He'd never seen Seijuro make such a face but Atsushi so desperately wanted to elicit such a beautiful look from Seijuro.

His slight red brows kit in sexual distress. His beautiful mismatched orbs half lidded with tears in them. His pale lips parted as he panted for breath, begging for Atsushi to stop, even though he wanted what he had for him. His pink nipples erect and ready for lubrication. Something about him looking so open so...vulnerable always seemed to bring out the beast in Atsushi. He couldn't explain it. Atsushi had never wanted to dominate anything or anyone but he had to have Seijuro like this.

None the less Seijuro continued to be stand offish with him. Atsushi tried to think of something he could do with Seijuro that was new and exciting so he could let loose and they could mend whatever was wrong with their relationship.

Finally he came up with the idea of joining the basket ball team. It was a great plan and it seemed to get Seijuro to open up a bit more. He was small but he was really good at basket ball. He even became the team captain. They spent more time together and had practice together. It seemed like Atsushi's plan was working.

But the fame of being on the basket ball team only brought more adoring fans and throngs cute of girls and cute boys flocking to the lavender giant. Which in turn made The fiery red head even more aggressive and deadly. He'd lash out at any girl or boy who tried to get anywhere near the lavenderette.

Though at home he was cold as ice. Keeping a sterile relationship with Atsushi.

Atsushi was at a loss. He was already dealing with his own growing feeling of desire for his best friend. He couldn't bare to have Seijuro hate him. He was going to have to confront him head on, and try and work out this whole situation.

Suddenly Atsushi was broken from his prolonged pondering of the past.

"Mr. Murasakibara could you please stop staring out that window and eating those chips. Please pay attention to the lesson." Mr. Sato said.

"Sorry Mr. Sato I was just thinking."

All the girls in the class sighed, squealed, giggled or screeched.

Atsushi looked over at Seijuro who was sitting in front of the class as he rolled his eyes and gripped the edge of his desk so hard his tiny knuckles turned white.

"Settle down class we still have a lesson to get through." Mr. Sato yelled over the chatter.

The girls showed no signs of slowing they were even chatting amongst themselves about Murasaki.

"Oh. My. God. He's so dreamy! Ahhh!" One girl squealed.

"I know right?!" Her friend replied.

Seijuro seemed to be turning the same color as his crimson hair when he finally blew his top.

"Would you raving hyenas kindly shut up! Some of us are here to further their education! Not listen to your incessant, idiotic yammering!" Seijuro seethed.

The whole class went silent. Seijuro was still a force to be reckoned with. He was now a 5'3" 16 years of age and a dealer of death glares and punishment for evil doers, but right now he was just mad.

"Uhhh...thank you Mr. Akashi...I think."

"Tch! I don't know why he's so angry! He gets Murasaki-kun all to himself all the time. Maybe he jealous of his little brother." Mizuko whispered under her breath.

Apparently she didn't say it low enough because Seijuro turned to her and glared at her grinning evilly. Mizuko jumped in her seat and looked down at her desk. As did her friend that was sitting next to her.

Mr. Sato continued with his lesson. Before Atsushi knew it class was over. He'd been so busy trying to think of what to say to Seijuro and staring at him that he was only notified of the end of class by one of his many fan girls. To be exact it was Mizuko the one who had talked back to Seijuro.

"Um Murasaki-kun umm class is over." She said.

"Oh thank you Mizuko-chan." Atsushi replied.

Mizuko blushed and looked down as Atsushi gathered his things.

"Um...Murasaki-Kun uhh can I walk with you to y-your next class?" Mizuko said bashfully.

"Uh sure."

With that Mizuko grabbed Murasaki's arm and leaned her head against him. Her long red hair was held up in two pony tails, that were so long they hung down and tickled his hand, as the walked to the classroom door. Once out of the classroom Atsushi looked over and saw that Seijuro was leaning against the wall just outside the door. He glared at Mizuko but she didn't notice till Atsushi said something.

"Hey Seijuro." Atsushi said smiling.

Mizuko jumped and whipped her toward Seijuro who was still glaring at her with murderous intent.

"Such lovely hair you have Mizuko-chan. It'd really be such a shame if someone cut it." Seijuro said with saccharin in his voice.

He'd gripped one of Mizuko's pigtails in his hand and pulled it taut forcing her head to lean to one side. She look at Seijuro with wide eyes and released Atsushi's arm. Seijuro tossed her hair at her and she scampered away.

Seijuro glared up as Atsushi then walked off.

"Wait Seijuro! I wanna talk to you."

The little redhead kept walking like he never heard anything. Atsushi took two of his long strides and caught up with Seijuro.

"Seijuro I really need to talk to you it's important."

Seijuro rolled his eyes then grabbed Atsushi and pushed him into a nearby empty classroom, and locked the door behind them. He then pushed Atsushi against the wall with his little hand pressed to the lavenderette's chizled abs.

Atsushi was so excited to have Seijuro touch him, he didn't even know what to do. It had been so long. He glanced down his body at his crimson haired love's hand, relishing the sensation of his tiny fingers gripping him through his shirt. Atsushi manhood thickened, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was leaking precum from his engorged tip.

Seijuro saw Atsushi response and looked up at him with a lustful gleam in his eye placing his other hand on Atsushi's firm rippled abs. He pressed his body up against the lavenderette's and raised up on his tippy toes and whispered up to his full manly lips.

"What do you need to speak to me about .SHI...hmmmm?" Seijuro said as he sensually accentuated each syllable of the pale purple eyed boy's name.

"Maybe...if you can go out with MIZUKO-CHAN! Hmmmm! Is THAT it!" His adopted brother yelled.

Seijuro's mismatched eyes blazed with anger and Atsushi couldn't understand how the volatile little pixie could be so angry with him.

Just as Atsushi was going to respond Seijuro pushed off of the lavenderette's abs and proceeded to leave the classroom. Atsushi couldn't believe his eyes. A surge of anger washed over the mild mannered giant and he grabbed Seijuro by the arm and whipped him around causing him to drop his bag.

"Atsushi! Wha-!"

"Seijuro. Be quiet. I told you I needed to speak with you, and you're going to listen." He stated firmly.

Atsushi searched his red headed pixie's eyes. They were wide and full of surprise. His beautiful red brows were kitted in confusion and what looked like...fear. Atsushi couldn't understand why Seijuro would ever fear him. That's when he realized he had both of the little redheads hands in one of his own. Then he had them poised above Seijuro's head, and he was pushed up against the wall on his tip toes barely touching the floor. Just like Atsushi's fantasies.

Atsushi could see Seijuro's chest heaving as if he'd run a marathon. His sweet breath filled his nose intoxicating him with Seijuro's sent. His dissimilar eyes bored into his own pale purple ones laced with that vulnerability, and fear that had surprised and aroused him.

Then Atsushi looked down at Seijuro's dangling body and saw something he never could have prepared for had he'd tried for a million years. Seijuro was hard...he was...aroused!

Atsushi was so surprised that he absentmindedly reached out and gently caressed Seijuro's tight little bulge. It was warm and it quivered as he ran circles around it with his large fingers.

Seijuro keened so sweetly, his little voice riddled sexual desire. Atsushi looked up still holding Seijuro's hands over his head. His eyes were watery with unshed tears and Atsushi could see his little nipples were peaked up under his neatly pressed white shirt, as he panted for breath.

"No no no no! Please Atsushi d-don't I can-! Ahhhh hahhhh!" Seijuro moaned.

Atsushi had found Seijuro's plump tip and he'd pinched it through the fabric of the little redhead's pants and underwear. He watched as Seijuro closed his eyes and turned his head trying to fight the rush of lusty sensation that was burning his tiny body.

Atsushi was so turned on his prick was pulsing and hot against his thigh. Moisture began to build and his breath was coming out in pants. He'd dreamed of touching Seijuro like this. Dreamed of watching him unravel at his touch. He had to see more. He had to have more.

Atsushi released his grip on Seijuro's warm sex and slowly began to unbutton Seijuro's crisp collared shirt. He wanted to see if Seijuro's sweet buds were as pink and ripe as they were in his fantasies.

As soon as the lavenderette started to unbutton the first button Seijuro began to thrash and squirm, trying to free himself.

"Noooo! Don't Atsushi! I can't take it!" Seijuro begged.

Atsushi gripped Seijuro's thickening tool and squeezed it gently but firmly.

"Ahhhhhhhahhhhhh!" Seijuro cried arching off the wall.

"If you don't want this then why are you so hard? Why are you so wet?" Atsushi asked staring into his gold and red eyes.

Seijuro quivered in Atsushi's grip he opened his mouth to speak but only noises came out. He couldn't answer he could only stutter and squirm. Atsushi kept his eyes trained on the little pixie's as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Seijuro was hypnotized he couldn't do anything with Atsushi's predatory gaze on him.

When he was finally done Atsushi looked down and separated the two sides of Seijuro's shirt exposing his pale creamy skin and his ripe pink erect nipples. They were as sweet as Atsushi had imagined. Gently he rolled the right one with his left thumb watching Seijuro struggle and moan with excitement. The little nub got harder as he continued to roll it.

Idly he wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked. Atsushi didn't want the other nipple to be neglected to he so he peeled back Seijuro's shirt and lowered his head to the tight little nub, extending his tongue. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue and Seijuro whimpered and jolted. He then traced his pink ariola with his thick tongue, laving and lapping at the sweet little nub in the center.

Suddenly he sucked it in his mouth scraping it across his teeth. Savoring the texture and the moans the action elicited from the little red head nymph.

"Ahh! Hah hah! Atsushi!" The little pixie yelped.

Atsushi was so hard and wet he couldn't take it any more. He had to see all of Seijuro he wanted to see his pale sex twitch and leak as he pleasured him. He's wanted to watch Seijuro squirm as he plunged his thick arousal inside his body impaling him. Then watch his beautiful face contoured as he took him, slow and hard. Sinking into him and pulling out over and over till he came.

With that thought in mind Atsushi slid his hand down the pale expanse of Seijuro's abdomen to his hard sex. He slowly undid his belt buckle and began to unzip his pants. Seijuro began to struggled again fiercely!

"NOOOO! If you take that I'll have nothing! Pleeeease don't!" Seijuro begged again.

Atsushi didn't stop. He started to push his hand in Seijuro's underwear grazing the his trimmed pubic hairs.

"Atsushi Murasakibara I HATE YOU!"

Atsushi stopped and his heart literally sank to his feet. He looked into Seijuro's eyes and the were full of anger and pain. Maybe he had been wrong maybe Seijuro never did love him the way he love Seijuro. Atsushi released the little red heads hands and dropped him to the floor. Seijuro landed on his feet then closed the flaps of his shirt and held his head down. He kept starting to say something but the words never really came out.

"A-Atsushi I-I d-did't- I..." Seijuro stammered.

Atsushi gathered his books and walked back toward the door.

"I'm sorry Seijuro I misread you. You don't have any feelings for me. I'll never touch you again." He replied sullenly.

"Wait! No! Atsushi-"

"Bye Seijuro..."

With that Atsushi unlocked the door and walked out.

**AN:I hope this chapter was good, I shall posts another soon. Please vote, fan, review, follow, and all thanks! **


End file.
